


Undress Me (Dean Winchester Smut - One Shot)

by SwiftheartRabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftheartRabbit/pseuds/SwiftheartRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma (OGFC) is getting ready for an undercover recon job with Dean. Dean sees her dressing herself and becomes aroused. He returns to her room to act upon his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress Me (Dean Winchester Smut - One Shot)

Steam billowed out from Emma's en suite bathroom as she walked into her bedroom, a towel clinging to her damp, freshly washed skin. The air-con was on full blast. It was a hot humid night and she wanted nothing more than to throw on a loose tank top, boy shorts and lie beneath the air con vent with a cooler full of beer and listen to music. But tonight was not the night for relaxation. This was the night she and Dean had to pretend to belong in high society and crash the charity ball. Their prime suspect for the case they were working, was the husband of the woman throwing the event. If they were going to get the information they needed, they had to blend in. The worst part... Emma had to wear a dress. She looked up at the fitted, floor length, black silk and lace gown. Sighing, she decided to get a move on and at least start getting dressed. Emma slipped on a black lace bra, matching sheer lace briefs and took a seat on the ottoman in front of her vanity desk and started to blow dry and style her hair. Once Emma had finished her hair and make up, she reached into her drawer and found the garter belt and stockings she'd bought to go with the dress. All or nothing, right? Emma thought to herself.

Dean walked up to Emma's room, he wanted to make sure she was actually getting ready to go to this thing. Neither of them were happy about going but they knew they had to go. He was about to knock on Emma's slightly ajar bedroom door when he saw her. He couldn't help but look at her. He slid to the side of the door so he was out of sight but he could still see Emma clearly. She stood up to attach the garter belt and sat back down on the ottoman, lifting a foot up to the edge of the vanity desk. She slipped her toes into the foot of the stocking and slowly rolled the sheer material smoothly up her leg and over her knee, clipping the lace hem to the garter. Dean watched her, lust flooding his body. After Emma had put on both stockings and smoothed the material she stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Dean watched as she checked every angle, he couldn't look anymore, he was one second away from walking in and taking her, owning her body. He walked away towards his room, in a worked up state, his pulse racing. He needed to calm down. Emma was unaware that Dean had even been there.

Emma sprayed a small amount of her favourite perfume on her skin. It smelt like dark chocolate and black cherries, mixed with a little jasmine undertone. She took the dress down from the wardrobe and stepped into it, feeling the soft material caress her body, moulding to every curve and accentuating them even more. As a woman with substantial curves, this dress just made Emma look like lust in human form. She heard a knock on the door as she struggled with the dress zipper. She spun around and all the breath got sucked from her lungs. Emma tried to remember how to breathe as her eyes took in the sight of Dean in a tuxedo. He looked like sex come to life. She took a fractured inhale of air and tried to lessen the blush that was clearly reddening her cheeks.

"You... Look... Wow..." Dean said as his eyes practically undressed her.

"You look very handsome, Dean." She managed to say, smoothly with a smile.

"You need a hand?" Dean said after a few excruciatingly long moments of exchanging looks.

"Yes please, could you zip me up, I can't seem to get it." She said, a little embarrassed at how awkward she was.

Dean smiled and stepped forward. Emma turned her back to him, brushing her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder and lowering her head slightly to give him access to the zipper. All the hairs on her body stood on end as she felt Dean's knuckle gently graze her spine as he pulled the zip up. She looked in the mirror, looking into the eyes of Dean's reflection. She saw a smirk flash across Dean's face and she didn't break eye contact as she felt the tug of the zipper as he pulled it down again. He moved his hands, resting them on her shoulders, slowly lowering them over her arms, holding her in place. His eyes looking into hers through the mirror once more before he lowered his lips to the curve of her shoulder.

His kiss sent sparks of electricity through every fibre of Emma's body. She exhaled softly, a faint whimper escaping with the passing breath. His teeth grazed across her shoulder before he planted a second kiss on the nape of her neck. Her eyes shut and a small whispered moan left her lips as the intimate contact made her melt. Dean buried his face in her hair, taking in the smell of her shampoo and natural scent. His hands traveled back over her shoulders and gently curving around her neck. He hooked his index fingers beneath the straps of her dress and slid them over her shoulders and down her arms. The dress peeled off her trembling body, over her heaving breasts and over her stomach. Once it had slid over her hips, the dress fell to the floor in a pool around her feet. Dean's hands moved beneath Emma's arms and over her breasts, smoothing over her heart shaped cleavage and brushing past the lace of her bra. Emma lifted her head and turned it a little so her ear was almost in line with Dean's mouth. His hands continued to trace the curves of her body.

"Dean..." She exhaled.

"Shhh... Just let this happen." He said against her ear, his voice raspy and in control.

Emma didn't say another word. She let Dean lead her. Her hips pressed against his, she could feel his growing length. She stepped out of the dress as Dean back-stepped towards the bed. He turned so Emma was facing the bed. He gently nudged her forward, signalling he wanted her to lie on the bed with her back to him. She followed his silent command and slowly leaned forward, her hands landing on the soft bed linen. She moved herself forward, lifting her knees up onto the bed so she was on all fours. She wanted to tease Dean like he had just teased her. She slid forward. Her arms straight out in front of her, burying themselves in pillows. Her face and chest resting on the bed. Her knees were still bent, making it so her round plump ass was lifted in the air right in front of Dean. She wiggled it very subtly, but enough for him to notice and for a low chuckle to echo in his throat. He took a step forward so his legs were pressed to the edge of the bed. Emma gasped in anticipation of what he was going to do next. What she got was a firm hand, slapping over her right ass cheek. Her eyes widened and a sharp yelp left her lips from the shock. A red hand print was visible on her skin and it stung from the harsh contact but it felt so good. Dean smoothed his palm over her sore skin and bent down, placing a soft kiss on the redness. He ran his lips over her cheek and parted his lips, biting down on the area that now bore his handprint. Emma moaned against the painful pleasure.

"Are you going to behave?" Dean asked sternly, although amusement laced his question.

"Never!" Emma exclaimed in defiance, smiling at her own response.

"That's my girl." He smirked.

Emma felt his hand rest on her lower back, he pressed down firmly, causing her to straighten her knees and lower herself down onto the bed. Dean removed his tuxedo jacket, undid his bow tie and undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt. He lowered himself on top of Emma. His groin pressed against her perky ass, his erection sitting between her cheeks, the material of his pants being a pointless barrier. His firm stomach and chest rested over her back, he slid his hands down her outstretched arms and laced his fingers through hers. He pressed his lips to Emma's ear. She was breathing shallow, clearly over excited.

"I own you tonight." Dean purred into her ear.

He raised himself off of her, kneeling on either side of her legs. He gripped her waist and flipped her over like she was nothing but a page in a book. Her eyes instantly connected with his again and she smirked, mimicking his own. He reached for the front clasp of her bra and released it and removed the bra with one swift movement. Her ample breasts revealed. He bit his lip, trying to hold himself together. He wanted to completely undress her first. He edged back a little. He manoeuvred himself so that he was knelt between Emma's legs. He lifted her right leg up against his chest, looking her in the eye as he unclipped the garter belt. He slowly slid the stocking down her leg. He trailed kisses over her leg as each part of skin was revealed. He did the same with her other leg. All that was left were her panties.

He stepped off the bed and knelt on the floor at the edge. He placed his hands on each of her thighs and tugged her forward so that her ass was and inch from sliding off the bed. Emma smirked and and giggled a little at Dean's playfulness. He slid his fingers beneath the waistband of her briefs, pulling the lace material tight against her slit. Emma bit her lip as she looked into Dean's eyes. He leaned forward. Planting a kiss on her clit. He ran his tongue over the sheer material of her lace panties. Emma moaned in desperation for him. He slid her panties off and threw them to floor, leaving the garter belt on. He resumed his actions and ran his tongue between her lips, lapping up every drop of her arousal and flicking over her clit. She moaned, her breathing becoming more heavy. Dean wrapped his arms around her hips, locking his hands over her pelvis, her legs over his shoulders. She was pressed against his mouth and unable to move. His tongue explored her pussy, dipping inside of her as he savoured her taste. He broke contact for a few second so he could lubricate his index and middle fingers with his saliva. He brought his mouth down over her clit again and began to suck softly. He slid his index finger inside of her slowly, her tightness barley allowing him access. She reached her arms down, burying her fingers in his hair. Loud moans echoed through the room as Dean began to suck harder on her sensitive clit and slipped a second finger inside of her. He curled his fingers upwards, finding that sweet spot.

"Oh fuck!" Emma gasped.

Dean teased her g-spot, scissoring his fingers as he slid them in and out. Emma felt her stomach tighten as she got close to her release. Her orgasm swelled inside of her as Dean continued to pleasure her. It only took a few more seconds for her to come and she did. She screamed and bucked her hips as she came all over his hands, squirting her orgasm out onto his neck and chest, drenching his shirt. Dean's eyes widened and he leant back, his mouth hanging open.

"That's new." He said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Oops." Emma said cutely, biting her lip as she blushed.

Dean chuckled and stood, removing his shirt. His bare chest glistening with Emma's orgasm. He slid his finger over his chest and brought it to his mouth, tasting it. It tasted like honey dew melon. The sweetness warranting a deep growl to rumble in his throat. He unbuckled his belt, flinging it across the room, and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled down his zipper and pushed the waistband of his trousers down, causing them to fall in a heap at his feet. He hadn't been wearing anything underneath them. His erection finally free. Emma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she took in the massive size of Dean's fully erect cock. He licked his palm and started stroking his shaft. He stepped out of his pants and stepped forward. Emma's mind swam, she had no idea how she was going to take his length but she knew she wanted to try. She was so desperate to feel him inside of her.

"Turn over." Dean commanded, stroking his cock.

A small drop of pre-come dripped over his fingers before his hand slid back down his shaft again, coating it in his arousal. Emma did what she was told and turned over, getting on her hands and knees. The redness from Dean's hand had faded but his bite had left a mark on her ass. He smirked, approaching her. His cock brushed over her clit as he slid it between her legs. He teased her mercilessly as he rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her slit. Her wetness coated the tip. Dean spread it over his shaft, using it as a natural lube. He guided his tip to her entrance, tracing the rim.

"Fuck me! Dean! Please!" Emma begged.

Dean didn't answer. Instead he simply thrust himself inside of her. She gasped and moaned as her tightness barely accommodated his thickness and length. Dean bit his lip and moaned as he felt her tight pussy squeeze around him. He leaned forward, wrapping his hand around her neck and his other hand beneath her thigh. Lifting her off the bed and against his chest. He was deep inside of her and her breathing was laboured by the pressure on her throat. She'd never felt this turned on before. He bucked his hips, thrusting in and out of her. She moaned and screamed in pleasure, the rim of his tip rubbing against her sweet spot with every thrust. Her arms clutching his arms for extra support.

"Show me how good I make you feel." Dean whispered in her ear.

Emma moved her hand and started rubbing her clit as she felt that familiar tickle as her second orgasm approached. Dean lessened his grip on her and she slid down, her feet hitting the floor, causing Dean's cock to be buried even deeper inside of her. This pushed her over the edge and her legs shook and she screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm crashed through her body, spraying the hard wood floor with her come. Her body spasmed and her lip trembled as she rode out her high. Dean held onto her weak body as she whimpered.

"I'll never get over how sexy that is." Dean said.

Emma smiled and let out a breathy chuckle. Her eyes still closed. She was so high. But her body had regained its strength and now it was time to finish Dean off. His cock slid out of her and she turned to face him. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. She could taste herself on Dean's tongue. She led him to the armchair in the corner of her room and pushed him down to sit. She knelt down between his legs, her hands resting on his thighs. She teased his tip with her tongue. Dean let his head tilt back and he closed his eyes. Emma swallowed his cock, her gag reflex controlled to allow his entire length to enter her mouth she sucked hard and soft as she slid her mouth up and down his cock. Dean moaned loudly, her mouth working magic. He'd never experienced a blow job this good before. He was so close to his release. He looked down and Emma looked up at him from beneath her lashes. The look in her eyes and the feel of her mouth made a deadly combination and he came full force. His hot sticky orgasm filled her mouth and she swallowed it all. She licked any remaining come off his shaft and tip before finally licking her own lips. She smirked at Dean before getting to her feet and walking to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Better find a clean shirt Dean." Emma said as she walked out of the bathroom and picked up her bra and panties, putting them on again.

"We have a party to attend." She smirked as Dean sighed and threw his head back.


End file.
